Mrs Dragneel
by Silent Misery
Summary: Lisanna smiles. "'Give this to Luce, will ya'


Ugh, I'm so sorry. LOL, This disastrous mess has made its way into the fan-fiction universe. Forgive me.

**Disclaimer:** Of course, I don't own Fairy Tail.

**Dedication:** My friend Kai. SUCK IT, I know you weren't happy with what goes on in this story, knowing you don't ship what I do. But yknow what, SUCK IT, LMAAO 3 You know how much I love you(; 3

.

She grits her teeth, her back against the wall. Her eyes are closed, her cheeks soaked with a mixture of dry and fresh tears. Her fingers delicately skim the edges of her keys, before she lets a sob out, and crushes the metals into her palm.

A knock on the door, and she freezes. She knows they're here, they always are. They never seemed to leave her be, she had noticed.

"Lucy..." A weak voice calls, through the door. Lucy shakes her head, slowly shuffling closer to hug the wall.

"Leave her," another voice roughly growls, the previous voice groaning quietly. Probably an elbow to his bare ribs. "She won't leave that room."

"Do you just expect her to? She loved him, and he just left like that recklessly!" Lucy recognized that voice to be Cana's. "...It cost him everything, because of it." The voice was soft, but Lucy knew that was what she was going to say. Cana had been the only person aside from her Spirits, that she has spoken to.

"We know she loved him. But what's done is done, and we can't change it. Do you think he'd like to see her like this?" Another voice. Just how many people had come, this time?

"Gajeel, don't be so harsh." It was Levy - her voice cracked, her words choked by an oncoming sob. Lucy lowered, crushing herself further into a ball, as her forehead met her knees.

"It's the truth. If he saw her like this, he'd be torn in two. He'd kill whoever did this." Gajeel barks. Lucy jumps, when she hears a loud crunch and crackle. Her eyes travel up, blurred by tears. The plaster on the wall pushed through, though not completely.

"He's the one who's done it, though." Gray growls. He pulls his arm back, out from the wall; Lucy can hear it. Lucy releases her keys, as the Lion's Gate and Ram's Gate slowly appeared, their respective keys glowing a blinding gold. Loke kneels, Aries standing nervously behind him. He pushes a stray hair behind her ear, his thumb skimming her cheek bone, brushing away the tears Lucy cries.

"It's been a week, Lucy." Loke whispers. Lucy shakes away from his light grasp, pushing further into the wall. The voices outside her door has died down, and there's no trace of shuffling anymore. Evidence of everyone having given up.

"Lucy-sama," Aries calls, her voice soft as usual. Lucy doesn't look up, but she's listening. "Lisanna-san is outside the door." Now, she looks up. She hadn't noticed before, but Aries was off at the door, her back pressed lightly against the wood.

"I feel this is important... I-I'm sorry!" She mumbles. Loke stands, making his way to Aries, and pats a hand down on her cotton-candy pink curls.

"Maybe you should give Lisanna a chance to talk to you." Loke says, reaching over and unlocking the door. He takes Aries' hand in his, before they glow bright again. It's only a matter of seconds, before they disappear, and return to the spirit world. Lucy hesitates. She sighs, pushing herself to her feet. She staggers to the door, falling against it, weakly.

She knows she's a mess, and under any other circumstance, she knows she wouldn't have opened that door. But today was different; at this moment, it was different. She wipes her tears, but it's no use. More tears slide down her pale, flushed cheeks, as she opens the door. She opens it enough to see Lisanna, and for Lisanna to see her face. When their eyes meet, Lisanna crumbles, shattered by Lucy's appearance.

"May I come in?" She asks delicately. She hasn't known Lucy as long as all the others, but she knew damn well, Lucy was almost never like this. Lucy steps away without a word, and Lisanna takes this as her chance to squeeze through the small opening.

They're quiet.

"He'd hate to see you like this." Lisanna comments, her voice firm and unbothered. Lucy nods.

"I know."

"And yet you still cry?" Lisanna goes on. Lucy bites her lip, and shakes her head.

"Of course. I'll never hug him again, never kiss him again. I'll never hear his voice again, his laugh, his... Him in general. I won't see him, his smile, his everything!" Lucy cries. "Why aren't you as broken as I am?" She whispers, barely audible.

"I _am_ broken, Lucy. But what would happen if I were to show it? Who would be there for you, to help you at such a time?" Lisanna says. Lucy looks up, and Lisanna smiles sadly.

"It's obvious I loved him too, is it not?" Lucy nods, "I know how you feel to some extent, because I love him. We all loved him, Lucy, but you and I? We loved him on a level that surpassed friendship."

"You're stating the obvious, Lisanna." Lucy mumbles.

"It's true he and I might've had something in the past, but that was long ago. He chose you, not me."

"I understand, but at the same time, I can't help but beg to differ." Lisanna shifts, her hand going behind her back. "He might've been torn between the two of us." Lucy mutters, only meant for herself. Lisanna shakes her head, as she pulls a box from her pocket. She holds it up, showing it to Lucy.

"That's where I beg to differ, Lucy. He went and lost his life, in an attempt to end it all. To end the evil that had come with the name Zeref, to end it so he could finally be with _you_ peacefully." Lisanna explains. She opens the box slowly, and Lucy gasps in disbelief. "You weren't there, right?" Lisanna asks, and Lucy nods.

"He had given this to me, as he died in my arms." Lisanna smiles. "_'Give this to Luce, will ya?' _He told me, weakly reaching for this very box. He had planned to give this to you, if he had lived." Lucy sobs, bringing her palms to her eyes. Lisanna leans to her, enveloping the broken girl into a comforting hug.

"He loved you Lucy. He had done this all for you, and he had hoped you'd become his Mrs. Dragneel."


End file.
